hidden love
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: continuation of the next host. it is sixteen years later and there is a lot of love going around in the caves but a lot of mystery too. it is much better than it sounds so plz read it! '.'
1. Revenge

**Hey guys, I am sorry I have not updated in a while but I have had no time and I had no ideas what to do so I decided to do an epilogue to my next host story. This is what happens sixteen years later. Hope you enjoy it. **

NPOV (Nicole)

We were working down in the caves as any usual day. I was in the fields because of my strong form. I was working in the field with my brother and a few other people I have learned to get along with in my sixteen years down here. Zack was among them too. Zack was Mel and Jared's son. He was only a few days younger than me but look a lot older than me. He had dark brown hair that was at different lengths but most of his hair came down to the middle of his neck. He had ice blue eyes and a nice tan from working in the fields most of the time. He had a nice body from all the physical work he did around here and I would not mind staring at him all day. He looked a lot like Jared but had Mel in him too. He was kind and generous and could always make you laugh. He was fun to hang around. He would constantly look over to me during or work but look away when I looked up. When I would catch him staring at me he would give me a nod and get back to work. We were planting tomatoes today and I was stuck putting the seeds in and burying them just because I was a girl. When I was finished I was covered in dirt and sweat because we had planted four fields today. I got up from my kneeling position and stretched out my legs and arms.

"So we're finished for today. You look like you could have stopped a long time ago." Zack was behind me looking down at me. That was one flaw I had with him. Thanks to my mother I was short and barely passed the five feet line where Zack was almost six feet.

"Yea but then I would not have been able to do this." I bent down and picked up a handful of dirt and threw it in his face. He gave me a grin that said I should run. I ran for it but he caught up to me in no time at all. He picked me up and started to carry me away. I had no clue as to where he would take me but I had a feeling it was not going to be good.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere you are not going to like." Then I knew where he was taking me. I started to hit his back with my fists.

"Put me down. Put me down."

"No, you are the one who started it. This is what you get for throwing dirt in my face."

He was walking into the room with the rivers now.

"Come on this is so not fair."

"Oh yes it is." He was now walking into the bathing room and then he moved me so that he cradled me in his arms. I could have stayed that way for forever.

"Don't you…" All the rest of my words were cut off when he threw me into the water. I swam back to the top and I could hear him laughing.

"This is so not funny," I moaned as I got out on the water clothes dripping wet.

"Yea it is." That is when I pushed him in. he should not have been standing that close to the edge. I started running after that because I knew that he was going to kill me after that. I could hear him behind me as I ran out of the river room and through the fields. I was almost to my room when I ran into Ryan.

"There you are I have been looking for you." He looked down at my outfit drenched in water. Just then Zack came running in and stopped right next to me smileing.

"Why are you two covered in water?" Ryan looked as if he was trying to hold back a smile and then it appeared on his face. Zack and I looked at each other. Zack's t shirt was clinging to his chest and you could see the muscle on his chest. We both looked back to Ryan.

"Don't ask." We both said together. Ryan gave us one last looked and walked away. Ryan was my brother and he and I have always been close. He had light brown hair that was kept messily and had a rare shade of green for his eyes. He was not as built up as Ryan but still had a good body. If he was not my brother I would have probably thought he was cute, but not as cute as Zack. Zack was sexy. Once Ryan was out of site, Zack put his arms around me and pulled me against him squishing me in the process.

"Thanks," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"What you don't like me?"

"Well…"

"Nikki!" I laughed and he joined in. I went back to my room to change before anyone else could see me in my wet clothes and Zack did the same.

**Hey well I hope you liked it and leave reviews so I know what you think and leave me ideas to put in the story. I want reviews so I know you like the story. **


	2. Making Plans

"What you don't like me?"

"Well…"

"Nikki!" I laughed and he joined in. I went back to my room to change before anyone else could see me in my wet clothes and Zack did the same.

ZPOV (Zack)

After walking back from Nikki's room I went to mine to get changed before anyone saw me and I would have to tell them what had gone on between me and Nikki. I walked into my room and got dressed in new cloths and went to go put my cloths in my hamper. I ten went to go see Nikki again. I always enjoyed hanging out with her because I sort of have a crush on her. Well… more than a crush; I am sort of in love with her but she doesn't know. As I was walking to her room I met up with Ryan, her brother.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To go see your sister. Where are you going?"

"To go see if doc wants anything to eat."

"Hey do you know where your sister is?"

"Yea, she went to go get something to eat."

"Cool, I'll see you later than." I went right to the kitchen and found her sitting at a table picking apart a bagel. I sat right next to her and she looked up as I sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't feel like eating."

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on."

"No."

"For me?"

"Hell no!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Great. Now I am worth nothing." She elbowed me for that and could not stop herself from smiling. I smiled back.

"So are you going to eat something now?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because I am sick of listening to you."

"Well than… I will leave." I started to get up, but she grabbed my arm.

"No, please don't. I'm sorry."

"Okay your forgiven." I sat back down, but she didn't take her hand off of my arm.

"So where are you going to be tomorrow?"

"I have to make soap tomorrow."

"Cool, I do too."

"Than we can work together."

"Yea that would be fantastic! So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I don't have any."

"Would you like to hang with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause I know you can't live without me."

"Yea right."

"You know it is true."

"Of course I do."

"I'm not that bad."

"Well…"

"I take that as an insult."

"I'm joking. Your actually fun to hang around with when you are not being annoying."

"When am I ever annoying?"

"Now."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will you be spending the day with me then?"

"Maybe." She smiled and walked away. As she moved her blonde hair moved away from her face and went back as she moved to leave.


	3. Dreaming

"Will you be spending the day with me then?"

"Maybe." She smiled and walked away. As she moved her blonde hair moved away from her face and went back as she moved to leave.

NPOV

I nearly ran from the kitchen. Zack is so annoying but so cute at the same time. I went back to my room and walked in to find Ryan on his bed with the pillow pulled over his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to get something out of my head."

"What is that something?" I ask as I sit on my bed and let myself fall back onto the awaiting mattress.

"Just someone," he says and this sparks my interest. I sit up and look at him.

"Who is this someone?"

"None of your business."

"Come on, please."

"No."

"Your no fun," I say and then go back to lying down. While I am there in the silence of my room my mind starts to wander from one thing to the next but each thing has to do with one single person….. Zack. Why did he have to be so god damn hot? Why did I have to fall for him? What does he think of me? Does he like me as much as I like him?

As these questions race through my mind I find that I don't have a single answer for any of them. I mean Zack is perfect. He is cute, funny, energetic, fun loving, humorous, bubbly in a way, jovial. I am just me and I don't even think that that is good enough. While thinking of this I start to fall into the pleasantness of sleep which I allow to take me.

In my dream I am with Zack in a mysterious room and he has his arms around me while I am leaning against his chest. I look up to see his face not that far from mine. He sees me looking up and kisses me lightly on the lips and he pulls me tighter to him. I lean my head back against his chest and sigh happily. He looks down at me and in his eyes it looks like he is as happy to see me here in his arms as I am. He kisses me again but not as gently because the kiss grew more passionate and intense. We broke apart gasping for air and our faces were still oh so close and we stared at each other for a few more moments. He brushed his lips against mine and then moved his head from the front of my face to my ear.

"I love you." He whispered softly into my ear before turning me to face him. "I love you too," I said before he pulled me to him to kiss me fiercely. One of his hands was around my neck pulling my face closer to his while the other went along my face and down my arms and the side of my body. He paused at the top of my pants and the inside of me began to get all fuzzy and all. He hesitated a few moments more before he began to kiss me harder than before and rolling us over so that he hovered over me and I was under him. He did all of this without breaking the kiss. When our lips finally parted his went down to my neck and kept going until he reached my shirt. He looked up at me with the smile that I loved. He then went to the bottom of my shirt and started to pull it up.

I woke up to sweat all over my face and my blonde hair clinging to the sides of my face. I sat up and tried to level my uneven breathing that was out of control. I looked over to Ryan who was sleeping soundlessly. I slide back down on my bed so that I could try to go back to bed but I could not forget the way I felt in the dream; the feeling that he loved me and never wanted to let go of me clung to me and would not allow me to go back to bed so I just thought of all the reasons on why I love Zack to no end.

**Well… I hope that u liked the new chapter. I am welcome to any ideas u have and would love the extra help. Thanks for reading. ^-^**

**Love, Bella '.'**


	4. Help!

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long but I have really bad writer's block and I need help. For those of you that have ideas and are good writers I will allow those of you to type up the next chapter of this story. You will get credit for everything. I need your help sooo badly. So if you have a chapter go on my profile and get my email. I will have a deadline which will be on 3/31 or a week from tomorrow. Please help me! **

**Xoxo,**

**Bella **


End file.
